Borogove
The first records of Sangheili knowledge of the Borogove stretch back to the Garthakra ruins, where archaeologists uncover tablets enscribed with images bearing a remarkable similarity to the creature. This is not an isolated case - the Borogove has been used a symbol for many things throughout the history of Sangheili occupation of Ketesh, from Garthakra, to Joranar, to Keltash, to modern Kaaran - eternity, rebirth, sacrifice, and so on, and is a prominent symbol on Keltashan mythology until the Second Exodus. The species had long ago become extinct on the northern continent, and lived on in Kaaranese mythology only as a remembrance of earlier traditions, and was all but forgotten when it was rediscovered. The northern continent was home to two distinct species of Borogove - the Keltashan Borogove inhabited the Keltam Peninsula, and was primarily a frugivorous forest dweller. To the Keltashans, the Borogove was a prize above any other game, and to catch one was deemed a feat of particular note, since they were so elusive and evasive. Unfortunately, their value as a commodity led to their extinction in 642 BC, and although rumours of survivors continued well into the 500's, it is likely that they were rendered functionally extinct and would never recover. The Western Borogove was a different beast altogether. Larger than its southern kin, it was a predator, flying through the thick forest in pursuit of its prey - insects, smaller birds and reptiles, and so on. The Western Borogove was never hunted to the same extent as the Keltash Borogove, though some Sangheili adopted them as pets and trained them similar to Terran falconers - the Western Borogoves were presumed to have been utterly wiped out by the eruption of Mount Keltam. The recent resettlement of the Northern continent has also brought rumours of surviving Western Borogoves - though unsubstantiated, it is possible that a surviving population managed to recover. For now, the two northern subspecies remain firmly in the "extinct" category. The Valley Borogove is a more recent discovery. While folk memory of the beautiful and elusive Borogoves lived on in myth and legend, nobody expected them to actually be substantiated by any truth - the discovery of a small but sustainable population of Keltashan Borogoves in one of the many valleys of the Quenyathar mountain range sent shockwaves through Sangheili society, and a commission was held by Morheka to determine what to do with the animals. Eventually, the entire range was declared a biological preserve, and though intended to preserve the Borogove, it has also become home to relict Bandersnatches as well. Since its discovery, the Borogoves have been spread among a number of different valleys to improve biodiversity, and even exported across the continent to set up breeding populations. The Borogove rehabilitation effort has seen much success, and there are even plans to reintroduce the species back to Keltam, where they originated. Quotes * "The ancient Garthakrans saw the Borogove as a symbol of rebirth and renewal - as long as the Borogoves were there, they were safe. To an extent, it was true - when they left, massive numbers migrated away, fearing what would come. It turns out they sensed the coming earthquake, and had avoided it. So many Sangheili were not so lucky." * "My grandfather used to tell me tales of his own childhood - of the birds that lit the skies at night with trails of fire, and would burst into flame and be reborn. I always thought he was talking about the Borogove - turns out he meant the Jubjub." * "They may appear cute and harmless, but they'll have your finger off in the blink of an eye! These things are mean!" * "You'd think a forest would be a bad place for a flyer - so many trees and things to hit. But the Borogoves are astonishingly agile! Their tails give them superb balance, and act as a mid-air rudder."